


Tales of Us Two

by IsThatHarry



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatHarry/pseuds/IsThatHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr meet Charles Xavier. Charles Xavier meet Erik Lehnsherr. </p>
<p>From meeting, to marriage; key events, milestones, up's and downs, the tale(s) of two soul-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Day One:**

On a dreary overcast Monday morning, Erik Lehnsherr sat on a packed London underground tube train, cramped uncomfortably between two other people. On his left was an old man asleep, snoring and dribbling, his head lolling onto Erik’s shoulder. On his right, a middle aged woman speaking on the phone, perhaps a little two loudly that Erik thought everybody on the train must be able to hear what she was saying, let alone the person on the other end. He sighed deeply, oh the joys of public transport. Looking down at the silver watch strapped tightly to his wrist he swore under his breath.

Eight thirty one, great. He was late on his first day.

Today he started a new post as both a teacher of History and European languages, at Chichester College. Nervous, tired and now most definitely late, Erik truly believed, heart and soul that it was impossible for this day to get any worse. He needed to be there for nine am. Staring intensely at his watch now, he counted every minute as it passed. 8:40, 8:41, 42, 43, 44, 8:45, his heart felt so heavy in his chest, his own words tumbling round and round in his head; ‘Erik fucking Lehnsherr do not screw this up’. And then as though by some sheer stroke of luck and an answer to Erik’s desperate pleas of anguish, it was eight fifty one am and the tube came to a stop at Euston Square. Erik’s stop.

He sprinted off the train and onto the crowded platform, weaving his way through the crowds, bounding up the steps two at a time, up onto the busy streets of London. Panting heavily, but not stopping to catch his breath.

He knew at least with some reassurance that it was no more than a two minute walk from here to the college.

 

* * *

 

Rushing, so that he was almost full on sprinting through the Victorian halls of the college, Erik, coffee in one hand, brief case in the other, rounded a corner. A little too fast and with no time to stop himself, ran full force into another man. Coffee flying through the air, spilling all down the stranger’s front. The man stood before him, smaller than Erik, average build, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He found himself staring at the stranger for a little too long. He scowled and Erik was suddenly aware of what had happened.

‘I... I’m so... oh my goodness... I am so sorry!’ he stammered, piecing together a lame excuse for an apology. Not knowing why this sudden shyness had come over him. Great Erik. He cursed himself.

He braced himself for the brash reply from the man who he had covered in coffee. It didn’t come.

‘No matter, my friend’ his scowl was replaced with a friendly smile.

‘I have a napkin’ offered Erik apologetically. He held it out to the stranger and he took it softly, mopping up the dark liquid. When he pulled the napkin away there was a dark brown stain top centre on his light blue shirt. Erik arched his brows at the result of his own stupidity.

‘Forgive me, you must be new?’ the stranger questioned.

‘Yeah’ Erik smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his now free left hand. He looked down to see the (now) empty coffee cup lay on the ground.

‘Charles Xavier’ the stranger offered out his right hand to Erik now, he took it with his left, a friendly hand shake. There was a tingle down Erik’s arm, adrenalin ran to his brain and he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He shook it away.

‘Erik Lehnsherr’ Charles smiled.

‘Forgive me, that accent, not English I presume’ asked Charles.

‘German, mostly, it becomes muddled when tell when you travel a lot.’ the man stood opposite him replied, smiling now too.

European, Charles noted to himself. Why was that particularly attractive?

Charles discretely checked him out, from head to toe. He had pale blue eyes, a strong, squared jaw. His hair a dark auburn, short back and sides, longer on top. He was incredibly good looking, Charles knew that much. When their hands had touched, he had felt a tingle up his arm, a rush of adrenalin to his brain. He wondered if Erik had felt this rush of friction too.

He heard foot steps behind him now.

‘Professor Xavier, I see you’ve met our new recruit, Mr Lehnsherr’ Erik moved his gaze from Charles to see where the voice had come from. It was the principal, Mr Ivan. Erik had met him twice, at the two interviews he had participated in, in order to obtain a job.

Howard Ivan was a jolly man, rather on the plump side, grey thinning hair, rosy red cheeks and a button nose. He gave a hearty smile as he firmly shook Erik’s hand. Erik looked back at Charles, and Charles back at Erik, Ivan turned to each of them and they turned to him.

‘Well, Professor Xavier, I presume you have a lesson to teach?’ Ivan raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

‘You’re right, I believe I do’ Charles replied.

‘And Mr Lehnsherr, let’s get you settled in and introduce you to your first official class’ he smiled at Erik.

‘Until next time Mr Lehnsherr’ Charles said walking off. And Erik could have sworn he caught a wink.

 

* * *

 

That evening, sat alone in his apartment, Erik found his mind wondering. Wondering to one subject in particular; Charles Xavier. If he closed his eyes, Erik could see his bright blue eyes, and his soft pink lips. He shivered. What the hell was this? He’d only just met the man, briefly too. And he’d thrown his coffee over him.

But still for the rest of the night, no matter what he was doing, watching TV, showering, preparing for bed. Charles Xavier was never far from the front of Erik Lehnsherr’s mind.

 

* * *

 

All day in the forefront of his mind, Charles thought of Erik Lehnsherr. He thought about his sad but shinning eyes. He thought of his soft, low voice and the vibrations it had sent through his body. More importantly, he thought about the shiver he received down his spine when their hands had briefly touched.

Laying in his bed, arms up behind his head, Charles felt himself drifting off, and as he did he pictured the face of one Erik Lehnsherr.


	2. Second Impression's (Are often better than firsts)

**Day two**

The man he saw in front of him now had completely changed in his demeanour. He no longer looked shy, nervous, clumsy, fumbling around for words. He stood straight, confident, perfect posture, hands on his waist. His unique accent ricocheted around the room, as every student present paid their up-most attention to every word that appeared to fall so effortlessly from Erik Lehnsherr’s mouth.

Charles decided then that Erik was smart, he was intelligent, passionate and completely, one hundred and ten percent in control of himself. He saw that Erik was man who knew what he wanted and probably how to get it, whatever _it_ maybe.

A boy in the front row raised his arm,

‘Yes’ Erik smiled friendly, inviting the boy to ask his question. Charles wasn't paying attention to what it was, he was too transfixed on Erik. Each slight movement he made, whether it be a slight sway of his hips, or a flick of his tongue across his lips, it was utterly fascinating to Charles.

Erik caught Charles out the corner of his eye now, he found his eyes wondering to meet the other mans. A smile pulling on both of their faces. Charles gave a slight wave, Erik a nod of acknowledgement. Erik continued teaching but he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to impress, he knew Charles was sat at the very back of the room and he wanted to show off.

Charles found an empty seat at the back of the class, he had no lesson to teach and no immediate work he had to do, so he saw no problem in listening to Erik teach. Charles soon discovered it was a German class. He knew a little German. Well, enough to not be completely lost at least.

 

Half an hour passed and Erik brought his lesson to its close, just in time for the bell to ring. He signaled for the students to leave and started packing up his resources on his desk at the front of the room. Charles came over to him, that bright smile on his pretty boy face. Erik had been thinking of that smile all of the previous night and all of that morning. He tried to contain his happiness now that he saw it before him.

‘Professor Xavier’ Erik said, smiling. A part of him wanted for Charles to know how he was happy to see him, the other half thought he should not have made himself seem so eager.

‘Charles, please’ Charles smiled again.

‘Charles it is’ Erik noted aloud.

‘Interesting lesson you taught’ Charles said.

‘You speak German?’ asked Erik, raising an eyebrow.

‘Enough’ Charles nodded softly.

‘Did you want something?’ Erik asked, trying not to not sound as though he was being rude.

‘Oh no, no, I was just passing by’ A moment of silence passed between them. Charles chewed his lip thoughtfully,

‘Forgive me if this seems forward’ He paused ‘may I have your number’

Erik drew back, suddenly confused. Why on earth would this man want to exchange numbers, after only meeting twice, briefly?  He saw the flash of panic on Charles’ face because of his moment’s hesitation, Erik found himself complying with a smile to reassure the smaller man everything was fine

‘Of course’

Charles took his mobile from his trouser pocket, unlocked it and passed it to Erik, so that he could enter his number. He hastily typed it in and pressed save, passing the phone back to Charles. And as their hands touched, just briefly, that same release of friction tingled through his arm as it had done the previous day.

‘Thank you’ he said, smiling up at Erik.

‘Thank you’ Replied Erik, harsher on the ‘you’, a hint of cheekiness in his tone. 

‘Well if you would excuse me Mr Lehnsherr I have a class to go and teach’

‘Of course’ said Erik.

‘And it was lovely to see you again, without getting covered in coffee this time’ Charles winked and the two of them laughed.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, sat alone at home in his arm chair, a glass of whiskey in one hand. Erik felt his phone against his leg in his pocket. It felt as though it was burning his skin, he knew it was just his mind messing with him, but he couldn't shake it. The phone had rung a few times, and he’d received a few text, but none were Charles.  He wondered if Charles would text, or if he’d changed his mind about Erik. The further into the evening it got, the more Erik’s paranoia rose. But why? Why he asked himself, did it matter so much.

After he finished his drink, he got up to go and get a refill from the kitchen. He took his phone out of his pocket, he couldn't bare the feeling of it against his thigh any longer.

Walking back into the room, Erik sank back into the comfort of his armchair. He picked is phone of the side, checking for what must be the hundredth time. He expected to see nothing, yet there it was. A text notification across his screen, from Charles.

‘ _Hey :)_ ’ was all it said, Erik caught himself frowning at the smiley face, but instantly felt the frown turn itself into a smile as he unlocked the phone to reply.

_‘Hello’_  

* * *

 

Charles had sat all night, contemplating. Should he text the man he so desperately wanted to speak to again, or not, through fear of appearing too eager. He sat, watching the hours pass by, the light outside the window fade to dark, contemplating. 

At nine thirty he finally decided to do what he had wanted to do all evening, and so he sent Erik a text, a simple _hello_ , with a friendly smiley face. He pressed send and suddenly his mind went into some type of overdrive, “what if Erik does not reply, if he’s changed his mind”. Why did this affect him so deeply?

It was only a few moments and Charles’ anxieties were put to rest as a reply from Erik flashed onto his screen.

_‘Hello’_ was all it read, but Charles smiled.

 

They’re conversation continued later into the night. It flowed easily between them, back and forth, back and forth. Charles discovered Erik was a strict texter, always writing in full sentences, correct grammar, and punctuation in the right places. Whereas Erik discovered Charles was much more relaxed, abbreviating words, rarely bothering with punctuation at all, even the odd smiley face here and there.

Erik felt warm from this whiskey now, he could feel himself growing tipsier. His eyes felt heavy, his tiredness growing, encouraged more by the warm haze the glasses of whisky had left him with. He needed to sleep, but he wanted to talk to Charles, he felt like a teenager again.

_‘Erik, I must sleep, it’s late’_ Erik exhaled, glad Charles had been the one to bring their conversing to a close for the night (he hoped)

_‘Of course’_ Erik replied _._

_‘Goodnight Erik x’_ Charles instantly regretted hitting the little X that symbolised a kiss, but his regret soon eased away as he read Erik’s reply,

_‘Goodnight Charles x’_

 


End file.
